Fairy Berry Parfait!
is the 11th episode of the series released on November 19, 2018 on Nickelodeon in the US and Nick Jr. globally and on January 20, 2019 on Treehouse in Canada. It is combined with the previous episode; Wedding Cake Switcheroo, for the 6th complete episode of the first season. Summary/Description The Bean Team are making fairy berry parfaits for a party dedicated to Mrs. Brookbinder's read-aloud of the latest Fairy Friends book release. But Ms. Marmalady wants the customer satisfaction and praise to be hers with her own parfaits. How will she execute her plan if Butterbean invites her to the party at her café? Plot Butterbean and Cricket entered the café and greeted Dazzle at the counter. Butterbean put on her worksuit after which Poppy came out to ask the girls if they've seen Jasper as he was supposed to bring her raspberries. A nanosecond later, he zoomed in with some in a bowl, bringing a giggle out of her. She thanked him which he did in return, making her and Butterbean giggle. Mrs. Brookbinder came to the café and announced the latest Fairy Friends book, which excites Cricket. She says she doesn't know what to do as enthusiasts are more than eager to have theirs and she has only has a copy. Butterbean suggests they have a Fairy Friends story party at the café and Cricket, buying into the idea, added that Mrs. Brookbinder can read the story out loud to enthusiasts like her. Butterbean also added that she and her crew can serve the story's flagship fairy berry parfaits to the enthusiasts.Ms. Marmalady's monkey spies spied from outside the window as Mrs. Brookbinder agreed to Butterbean's suggestion and she said she will see them later in the afternoon for the party. As soon as she left the café, the bean team began the parfaits preparation. Butterbean asked Poppy about the granola she makes wonderfully to which she replied that it's already in the oven; she asked Jasper to wash some raspberries to which he says he's on it. She thinks there is some yogurt in the fridge, which Cricket says she'll look and see. When she did look, the last yogurt package is empty. She showed it to her big sister, who asked Dazzle whether they were out of yoghurt. Dazzle affirmed, saying they made an array of smoothies the previous day. Butterbean then summoned her little sister, saying they are going to get yogurt from a vendor she calls as Mr. Chipper. The monkeys went to Marmalady's to answer their boss's questions about what they're making and where the sisters are going. A scheming idea then hit her, and she began predicting how her predictions will be if they get the yoghurt before them and where the party should be. She sent out the monkeys to do the basic scheme, which they did on-point. When Butterbean and Cricket came in for the same ingedient, Mr. Chipper thought of it as "funny" as they "beat them to it". Cricket thought their luck has ran out, but Butterbean acted otherwise and continued the journey with her. Cricket asked her where they were going next, to which she answered the dairy farm. She then looked confused as they were after yogurt – not milk – but Butterbean said yogurt is MADE from milk. Explaining her last sentence to the viewer(s), Butterbean and her little sister headed to Farmer Carly's dairy farm for fresh yogurt – which she says will make their parfaits fairy berry perfect. Meanwhile, not far from Mr. Chipper's stand, Spork and Spatch have gobbled up all their purchased yogurt and Ms. Marmalady called out to them via the use of the megaphone as she wondered why they kept long in bringing them. When she saw them, she asked if they got the yogurt, which Spatch nervously affirmed. Hurrying them to make the parfaits, the monkey employees went to the kitchen and opened up the cookbook for parfait-making directions. Spork opened the fridge and took out mayonaise (which sounds and looks like menace when Spatch said it) and poured it on the cups as the milky/creamy layers and berries as the red layers. They finished them the second before the boss appeared, checking out on them. Seeing the parfaits, she said she is and looked impressed at them. She then moved to try tasting one for herself, which arose the anxiety in Spork and Spatch, but they were spared by the whistle of Mrs. Brookbinder. Ms. Marmalady went outside to meet her then began lying about Butterbean running out of yogurt for the parfaits – but assured her that she has yummy parfaits of her own. Shoving Mrs. Brookbinder into her café, Butterbean came with her little sister and greeted her and Ms. Marmalady and asked the latter if she would like to come to her story party. She was surprised at first, but affirmed, having quickly and thoughtfully changed to plan B and told he monkey employees to follow them. Butterbean updated the viewer(s) that whiles the story is being read-aloud, her bean team (except Cricket since she's an enthusiast of the story) can get started on the parfaits. The enthusiast gathered inside the party room for the commencement of Mrs. Brookfinder's read-aloud of The Fairy Friends book 10 : The Fairy Friends & the Fairy Berry Parfait. Ms. Marmalady opened the door and whispered to her monkey employees the plan B she thought of. In the kitchen, as per what Butterbean told the viewer(s), the bean team cook up the fresh yogurt parfaits. Just as Mrs. Brookbinder finished the reading aloud the book, Ms. Marmalady motioned towards the door which leads to the customer area of the café and lets out a silent evil laugh as she locked the door so Butterbean can't come in (which is the plan B she quickly came up with). Lying to not just Mrs. Brookbinder the second time, but to the Fairy Friends enthusiasts (including an already unimpressed Cricket) that Butterbean can't come, she opened the outer door to let in Spork and Spatch, who brought in their own version of the parfaits. Mrs. Brookfinder heard the knock on the door and told Ms. Marmalady about it, but she pretended to be oblivious to it. A female enthusiast came, took one of the parfaits, smelt it and commented that it smelt kind of funny. Boastfully surfacing the comment as nonsense and defending what she thought were scrumptious parfaits, Ms. Marmalady finally had a taste of the mayonnaise-layered parfaits. Putting on a rather disgusted but hilarious face, she stormed out and commented its taste to herself as she leaned on chair. The chairs unbalanced her and sent her tumbling down the slide, inadvertently threw the parfait she held up in the process and slid down the slide. On landing, the parfait dropped on and began dripping down her head as she started sobbing. Butterbean continued to knock on the door and Cricket went to unlock it so she can let her big sister in, for which she lend her her appreciation. She then brought in and announced her version of the parfaits, which excited everyone. Butterbean did the fairy finish with a rainbow bean on the parfaits, spraying rainbow coloring on them. For her final comments, Butterbean summarized the entire day by saying some stories have fairy happy endings and Cricket said hers were with fairy yummy endings. With that, Butterbean playfully said she luckily has both, which they both laughed, signing off the episode. Trivia *Without Butterbean's knowledge of who locked the door, Cricket has proved Butterbean wrong about her secret villainy and mistrust. *Ms. Marmalady didn't scold Spork and Spatch for the unpleasant taste of her parfaits due to the series aimed at reacting positively to preschoolers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1